Conventionally, when a customer orders food at a fast food restaurant they are given a tray for carrying their food to a table. The tray typically provides no other function other than a support surface for carrying the food. Fast food chains are always looking for new ways to attract customers to their restaurant. One way to attract customers is to provide the customer with a choice for what type of music they can listen to while eating in the restaurant. The present invention addresses this need by providing the ability to listen to music or the like while the customer is enjoying food at a table in the restaurant. One solution is to provide a tray that emits the music or the like.